Couch
by essjayf
Summary: Prussia doesn't understand why Romano refuses to go any further with him right now. UPDATE: Added a chapter I didn't originally plan on writing; contains -some- smut.
1. Chapter 1

This was written as a fill for the kinkmeme on LJ. It really sucks, but seriously, there needs to be more Prussia/Romano whether its good writing or not. :'D

* * *

"Fucking cut it out already," Romano growls, halfheartedly pushing his boyfriend away with the hand he has pressed awkwardly against part of his shoulder as the man gives gentle bites to the sensitive skin of his neck. "Seriously."

"Why?" Prussia asks simply, nibbling on Romano's earlobe and otherwise showing no signs of relenting. "It isn't like we've got anything better to do until they come back, and I'm horny as fuck today."

Prussia has him pinned down on the couch in his brother's living room, who was currently out on some kind of date with his own Italian. While it used to piss Prussia off considerably that they would always just go and leave him by himself at home, that's changed since he'd gotten his hands on an Italian of his own.

Romano shivers as the words shoot straight down to his groin but, godammit, they just _shouldn't,_ and Prussia's warm breath on his ear isn't making things any better, either. "Because," he grumbles, red-faced, "I don't want to."

"Really," Prussia says, completely unconvinced, and he moves the knee he has pressed against Romano's crotch, eliciting a somewhat suppressed moan from the flushed man beneath him. "That's definitely not what you're saying down there."

"Fuck you!" Romano growls, regretting it almost immediately.

"I'd love to," Prussia grins, and Romano hates, hates, _hates_ that grin so much and he wants to punch him in the face so badly, but suddenly he's unable to keep thinking about that when Prussia grinds his knee into him again. Godammit, he's half-hard already and he doesn't even want to do it here even though-

"That's what I thought," Prussia interrupts his thoughts, and in response to seeing Romano's face heat up again and his expression quickly shift back to rage a moment later he says, "What's the big deal anyway? Why not?"

"It shouldn't matter why! I don't want to, and that should be the end of that, bastard!"

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"Fuck you!" Romano snarls again, and just as Prussia opens his mouth to make another smart-aleck reply to that, he adds, "Do you even realize where we are anyway?"

"Yeah. In a big empty house with nobody else in it but us."

"Your fucking potato-bastard brother's house! On his _couch!"_

Prussia lets out an exaggerated sigh and rolls his eyes. "Wow, don't tell me you don't want to because you're creeped out by the fact that it's my brother's couch."

Romano doesn't say anything in response, but just keeps on scowling at him.

"You really are! I can't believe this." Suddenly, Prussia gets that grin back on his face and his voice takes on a more patronizing tone, "Where would you rather do it then? His bed? The very place where my brother actually _does-_"

Romano's eyes go wide and he cuts him off, "NO! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Prussia laughs, "Alright then, the couch seems a lot more appealing now, right?"

"It's still sick."

Prussia sighs in exasperation, "Do you really think West actually does stuff outside of the bedroom anyway? I mean really, the guy-"

"Alright, alright," Romano intervenes, "I'd rather not think about your brother's sex life, okay?"

"That's fine and dandy with me," Prussia says before placing his lips over Romano's again.

Romano thinks he probably shouldn't go through with this still, but he opens his mouth and welcomes Prussia's tongue anyway. Maybe he's right.

Prussia makes a small noise and moves against him again. Romano lets out a little moan, having almost forgotten about being hard during their previous argument. "Nnh."

Then he feels Prussia's fingers thread into his dark hair and, namely, his sensitive haircurl. Romano can't help but flat out moan on contact, and his face grows red once again. Prussia takes the strand and rubs it between his fingertips, earning many sounds from the man beneath him.

Romano can feel the sensation of each rub travel straight _down south_, and he knows that if he was half-hard before then, well, he's twice that now. As if it was in response to his own thoughts, Prussia breaks their kiss and sits up to cup the bulge in Romano's pants. Romano bucks up into his hand, and Prussia chuckles in return.

"Damn, Romano, already?"

_"Fuck you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Because it's only in his nature to do so, Prussia responds with an unnecessarily long, drawn-out and childish sounding "Well, if you insist", but is only able to drag about half of the words out before Romano loses his patience and his slim hands shoot up, grabbing fistfuls of platinum blonde to yank the other's head down and crash their lips together. A low grunt of surprise is issued on Prussia's part but he complies anyhow, at least for a couple moments more until he feels, more than hears, the rumbling groan that comes deep from within Romano's chest. He plants his palms on the firm cushions of the couch, their mouths parting with a quiet, wet smack as he pushes himself up and off Romano's torso.

Romano sits up as well, really only having to lean forward from where his upper back had been supported by the armrest. Watching, no, _glaring_ at Prussia as he scooches off the couch he suddenly scolds, "You better be planning on giving me a damn good blowjob right now, because I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Prussia cuts him off, having expected the Italian to say something like that (he usually does, anytime Prussia is the one to initiate sex). "Because I was so fucking insistent on starting something when you so definitely _didn't_ want to, right?" An all too familiar self-satisfied smirk is apparent on his face as he looks up at Romano from his current spot on the hardwood floor, and Romano wants to punch his lights out like always.

"Fucking smartass," Romano snarls, but the usual amount of venom laced in his insults isn't quite there, and Prussia just takes that as eagerness winning over attitude for the moment. Finally, he decides to just let him have what he wants, and makes quick work of the brass-colored fastenings on the other man's jeans.

_'It's about fucking time,'_ Romano thinks, but his (rather short) train of thought soon comes screeching to a halt when Prussia's slender, calloused fingers are curling around the base of his erection. A light, almost soundless gasp pushes past his still swollen lips, followed by a much more audible one when the other's hot mouth encompasses the head of his cock. The tip of Prussia's tongue dances across the slit, and soon all Romano feels is just _more_ and _more_ of his member being engulfed in that glorious wet heat while the only thing he can do is sit, anchored to his seat on the sofa by the weight of Prussia's arms, clutch the cushions on either side of him in a vice-like grip, and let shamelessly loud moans escape him as that skilled tongue glides over him, _up_ and _down_ and _up_ and _down_...

Prussia composes moans of his own as he works, deep, rumbling moans that send jolts up Romano's spine. Romano wishes that he had more stamina, because this is just _too good_ to not last longer, but his back comes to an arch and he knows that he's coming now, whether he wants to or not.

He climaxes in that delicious warmness, doubling over and releasing the couch cushions in favor of silvery hair as he cries out the name of the person whom they belong to, and Prussia drinks in every last drop of the Italian's seed before he allows Romano's limp cock to slide from his mouth.

"Ahh," he sighs, almost like he'd just taken a long drink of something refreshing, "I take it you liked _that,_ didn't you?" he chimes cheerfully.

Romano, still seeing stars and only partially coherent at the moment, just offers a weak nod and a breathy, tired sigh.


End file.
